


One Small Touch

by That_One_Weirdo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Weirdo/pseuds/That_One_Weirdo
Summary: This is inspired by my friend Bawn's high school au! She worked hard on it, and I'm glad that I can write a story with it!





	One Small Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my friend Bawn's high school au! She worked hard on it, and I'm glad that I can write a story with it!

Max sighed as he stepped onto the bus, filpping his dark, curly hair out of his face as he climbed up the steps. He looked around, smiling softly when he saw his friend, Nikki, sitting on the bus, and he immidiently went and sat down next to her. "Hey, Nikki."

Nikki grinned, practically bouncing in her seat. "Hey, Max!"

Nikki was always excited at the beginning of the school year; she would have something to do to get away from her mom, and she would also get to see her friends, Max being the main one. Max felt almost the same way, glad to go see his friends again. Even though he knew his parents would be there-with Gwen being the school counselor and David being the vice principal-he was glad for the change of pace.

The rest of the buds ride was filled with happy conversation between the two teens, but they soon arrived at school. They parted ways, and Max went off to his first period class, Alegbra 2. He looked around at the beige colored room, immidiently knowing he would fall asleep in here as he took a seat near the back.

The other students filed into the room, and class eventually began. Max rest his chin in the palm of his hand and began drifting off to sleep. He was soon startled awake by the teacher calling his name, though, and he let out a soft snort. "Huh-?"

She told him that he was needed in the office, and he grabbed his things from the room as he left. He wondered what he had done now, and if David would even enforce any kind of punishment for it. 

He walked into the office, before going into the smaller portion that was David's office. His eyes widened a little when he walked in, immidiently enamored by the boy across from David that wore a NASA hoodie.

It was a boy who looked to be about the same age as Max, but he was definitely taller. He had curly brown hair, and sparkling brown eyes to match. He raised his hand up, waving at Max with a friendly smile. "Hello!"

Max snapped out of it after a moment, waving with a soft, nervous chuckle. "H-Hi-"

David gestured to a seat, saying, "Max, sit down! This is Neil, he's a new sophomore here, and I know you're a grade ahead of him, but I wanted you to show him around!"

Max sat down, looking to David as he raised an eyebrow. "And why do you want me to be the one to show him around?"

"Well, I think you'd be good at it! You've been here for a few years, and you know the layout pretty well, and I'm sure Neil would appreciate your help!"

Max rolled his eyes, secretly being very grateful he was paired with the pretty new kid. "Fine. Is that all you wanted, Dad?"

David nodded, chuckling softly. "Mhm! Just give him a tour, and then go back to class once you're done!"

Max stood, gesturing for the new kid, Neil, to follow. "Ready for the tour?" He asked, grabbing his backpack and walking out of the office with Neil.

Neil nodded, smiling. He was excited to know more about his new school, and he was happy that this may turn out to be a new friend.

Max began giving him a tour, telling him where everything was and giving him a basic idea of where to go. As they walked, Max learned that this new kid wanted to be on the football team, despite the fact that he didn't like hurting people.

Soon, the reached the end of the tour, and before Max could say goodbye, Neil asked, "Could I sit with you? You're my only friend at the moment-"

Max pretended to think about it for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, you can sit with me. My friend Nikki is gonna be there, but she won't mind."

He nodded, grinning excitedly. "Okay! I'll see you later Max," he said happily as he turned and walked off to his class.

Max couldn't help but smile softly at how happy he was, before turning around to walk back to class. Max couldn't wait for lunch.


End file.
